


we're all perfectly clear on what we're ignoring

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [60]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Drug Use, M/M, little beasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>606): It wasn't a threesome, it was me making out with one while looking at the other one screaming "does this make you jealous?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're all perfectly clear on what we're ignoring

“Um, I don’t think -- oh,” Roy says as Tim pushes him back into the couch and straddles him, grabs his chin and passes a pill into Roy’s mouth from his own. 

“Jason told me to give you that,” he says and Roy swallows the pill, whatever it was, definitely doesn’t look over Tim’s shoulder to see the murderous look on Jason’s face as Tim bites at his neck. 

“What are you trying to pull?” He says next to Tim’s ear, eyes falling shut as the drugs start to kick in, letting his hands squeeze Tim’s hips when Tim grinds down on him. 

“Nothing,” Tim says and Roy tangles his fingers in Tim’s hair, even though it’s barely long enough for that, yanks his head back. He’s high, his eyes bigger and blacker than usual, a drop of sweat sliding down his temple, lip busted from screwing around with Dick earlier, and Roy just wants to shove him to his knees and fuck his gorgeous face. Self-preservation be fucking damned. “Is he looking?”

Roy steals a glance over Tim’s shoulder, sees the tight line of Jason’s jaw, the way one fist is clenched up into a fist. “Yeah,” he says as Tim slips his hands up his shirt, shivers when his fingers skim over his ribs. 

“Good,” Tim says and grazes his teeth over the shell of Roy’s ear. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Jesus,” Roy breathes out a laugh. “You fuckin’ know I do. I also want to keep my dick in one piece though, so.”

“I doubt he’d do anything like that,” Tim says, licks a stripe up the column of Roy’s throat. “I’m going to blow you now.”

“Fuck,” Roy says as Tim slips out of his lap and starts unbuttoning his jeans, lifts up his hips as Tim tugs them off. “I really don’t, oh _shit_ \--’

Roy’s head falls back as Tim swallows him all the way down at once, forgets about Jason across the room and just loses himself in the way Tim’s throat flutters around him, the hot, wet feeling of his mouth, the vibrations that go straight to his balls when Tim moans around him. 

“Oh _fuck_ , that’s good,” Roy groans, chances a look at Jason across the room and buries his hand in Tim’s hair. He still looks pissed as _hell_ , way worse than that time he found Roy after he nearly fucking od’d, but he’s palming his cock through his jeans while he watches them, so Roy thinks he can probably relax. He palms the back of Tim’s head and fucks into his mouth, chokes him a little and Tim moans loud, drooling around his cock, and gets his own pants open, gets his hand around his dick and starts jerking off as Roy fucks his mouth. 

“God, I love how much you love cock,” Roy groans as Tim grabs him by the base and sucks and licks messily at the head. 

“Don’t come yet,” Tim says, making a filthy slurping noise before he pulls off. “Ask him first.”

“ _What_ ,” Roy asks as Tim cups his balls. 

“Ask him,” Tim repeats, swirls his tongue around the tip, smearing the precome all over his lips. “Or I won’t finish.”

“Christ,” Roy says. “You gotta me kidding me.”

“ _Ask_ ,” Tim says, ducking his head to mouth at Roy’s balls and Roy groans, shoots a look over at Jason. 

“Jay,” he says as Tim’s teeth graze his shaft. “Ah _fuck_. Jay, can I?”

Jason just stares at him for a second, then takes his hand off his dick and flips Roy off. Roy laughs and gets both hands in Tim’s hair, drags him back on his cock and fucks his throat until he comes, pulling Tim back to make a mess all over his mouth, his own little _fuck you too_ to Jason. 

“Asshole,” Tim says when Roy lets him go, licking at the corner of his mouth. 

“Mmhmm,” Roy grins, reaching down to push his thumb into Tim’s mouth, glance over his shoulder at Jason. “You’d know, wouldn’t you?


End file.
